


We Started From Nothing

by oceanyeon



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, M/M, this show needs more fanfiction so i guess i gotta write it, who doesn't love a good high school au, won't be as bad as the show but so far the same trigger warnings will apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: “More than ready,” Shao grinned. He was not about to disappoint Flash.
“Good. Because before you start working, I want you to meet your co-head,” the senior said while sliding off the table and walking toward the exit.
Shao blinked and hurried after him. “Excuse me? Co-head? You think I can’t do this by myself?”---Inspired by a high school otp prompt that I kind of twisted to make it fit the character dynamics and such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want this to be a big project (well, bigger than most of my works) so please let me know what you think! Also I am black, and the n word is used here so don't think I'm out of line or anything lol  
> Title is from Frank Ocean's "Ivy"

“I’m happy to announce that our winter play this year will be directed by our very own senior member, Joseph!”

Whoops and claps followed the Drama club instructor’s announcement as she introduced Joseph to the front of the classroom.

“I told you Mrs. Stevens, call me Flash,” he replied giving her a smile and a handshake. His warm demeanor quickly dissolved and he turned straight to the rest of the Drama club. “Alright everybody,” Flash shouted sternly, quieting down everyone in the room. “This is my last production here, and I don’t want no bullshit. It’s an original action romance story set in a 1970s Disco scene. Tryouts for lead roles start next week. And after talking it over with Mrs. Stevens, we both thought it would be the best idea to have Shao as our head of choreography and music composition.” Flash looked over at Shao and flashed him a proud grin.

Shao could only stare in astonishment while everyone gave him congratulations and pats on the back. “I won’t let you down, Flash,” he finally managed to reply.

“That’s what I like to hear. See you all next Monday at auditions. Scripts are at the front of the room.”

Everyone milled around Shao, reaching for the scripts and talking excitedly over the new play. Flash was the best of the best in the Drama club and the winter play was by far one of the most popular events in the school as a part of their homecoming week. The fact the Flash had picked Shao as head of choreography and composition was like him passing on his title to Shao. 

Flash sat on the desk next to Shao and gave him a light shove. “Are you ready to get to work?” 

That shove woke Shao out of his daze and the reality finally set in. Flash had always been like an older brother and mentor to Shao since he joined the Drama club and it was clear that Flash was putting a lot of trust in him now. No more following like a puppy in Flash’s footsteps. It was time to come into his own.

“More than ready,” Shao grinned. He was not about to disappoint Flash.

“Good. Because before you start working, I want you to meet your co-head,” the senior said while sliding off the table and walking toward the exit.

Shao blinked and hurried after him. “Excuse me? Co-head? You think I can’t do this by myself?” Shao asked, offended and severely hurt. “No offense, Flash, but you’ve got to be fucking with me. I’ve been working with you since I was a freshman. Can’t nobody in the club do this better than me.”

“That’s why your co-head isn’t in the club.” Flash replied nonchalantly. Continuing to walk down the hall like he didn’t hear or care about a single word Shao said.

“You’re telling me that some random nigga that isn’t even IN the Drama club is going to be working on your final winter play? This has got to be some kind of joke.” 

Flash stopped abruptly and turned on Shao in a way that almost made him jump. Almost.

“Shaolin. This is the shit I’m always talking about.” Flash’s voice was tense as he continued. “You think you can do all of this by yourself, but you’ve got a one track mind. You heard me say this was a love story right? You said yourself you don’t know shit about love. And you don’t.”

Shao’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Nothing Flash said was a lie, but it hurt to hear it this way. So much for finally proving himself. He didn’t respond and continued to walk quietly behind him.

Flash sighed and looked over at Shaolin. “I’m not saying you aren’t good. But everybody lacks in areas that others are good at. This kid you’re going to be working with…” he paused as he thought of the right words to say. “He’s got a lot of heart. Mrs. Stevens and I read some of his stuff from the poetry club and he’s good. He can help you in the areas you lack. And you could help him. I wouldn’t make him your co-head if I thought you wouldn’t learn from this.”

Shao exhaled gruffly, “I get what you’re saying but…”

“I know,” Flash replied and led Shao into Ms. Green’s English classroom.

Ms. Green was there, sitting cross-legged at her desk. Standing in front of her was a tall, light-skinned boy with an afro bigger than his head. He turned to look at Flash and Shaolin as the entered the classroom and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Ezekiel. Ms. Green. I’d like you both to meet Shaolin. He’s going to be working on the winter play with me and with you,” Flash said nodding to the boy called Ezekiel.

Ezekiel reached out one of his hands to Shaolin, “Nice to meet you, Shaolin. You can call me Zeke.”

Shaolin nodded, but didn’t make a reach for Zeke’s hand. “Yo.”

Zeke slowly pulled his hand away back into his pockets and Flash gave his apprentice a side glare. Shao wasn’t about to be fake friendly with some poetry kid that was ruining his first production. He may be doing this for Flash, but Shao is still the head and all he needs from this kid is a few lovey-dovey poems for the songs. 

“Anyway,” Flash continued gruffly, “I want you two to work together on this play. The story is set in the 70s so I want you guys to actually research the shit. Nothing half-assed. Got it?” Flash was mostly talking to Shaolin now, he knew.

“Got it,” the boys replied at the same time. Shao looked over at Zeke who, in turn, was nervously looking at Shao. What is with this kid, Shaolin thought to himself. 

“Good, you two can take it from here then.” Flash waved them away before walking out. “Thanks again, Ms. Green for lending me one of your students.”

“Anytime, Joseph. I think this would be good for Ezekiel,” Ms. Green replied smiling.

After Flash left, Shao looked over at Ezekiel who’s eyes where still on the door following Flash. He didn’t look like an idiot, but the way he was acting made it seem like Shao could run all over him. Which was exactly what he wanted.

“Let’s go then,” Shao directed. “There’s a piano in the band room. We can start there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feedback is appreciated! I know this 1st chapter is very much just an introduction and there's not much of a story yet but yeah.  
> Also I'm on tumblr at shaosfantastic.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading about my boys :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took so long omg. i was in the hospital for a week and then i just got lazy lmao (this is why none of my works are longer than a chapter) ... it took forever to finally finish this but i hope you all enjoy it anyway!

It was a Friday afternoon, and school was well past being over for the day, so the band hall was completely empty when Shao and Zeke got there. The room was large, with a high ceiling for optimum sound. On the far right of the room sat a lone grand piano that was generally unused. 

Ezekiel ran his hands across it and played a few scales on the keys before finally sitting down and looking over to Shaolin. “So, this story is set in the 70s right?”

“Yeah,” Shao replied leaning against the piano and resting his head on his hands. “Just play a little something, you know, disco-y and we can work from there.”

Zeke stared at Shao blankly then gave a nervous smile. “Uh, I don’t really know much about disco. Or the 70s really.” Shao groaned and stomped off.

“Of course not. This is why Flash should’ve let me do this on my own,” he complained loudly, voice echoing across the room.

“Well, you make songs too, right? You start us off,” Zeke offered, standing up from the piano seat to let Shao have at it. Shao stared at the piano and then back up at Zeke. Then he sighed and crossed his arms.

“I don’t know anything about disco either,” he admitted. Great, now this kid was going to think Shao was just an idiot. 

But Zeke didn’t say anything, just looked thoughtfully at the piano. “We could listen to a bunch of 70s records and watch some movies. That could give us a feel for the times.”

Shao hated to admit it was a good idea. Or that he didn’t think of it first, but he nodded in agreement. “I don’t have a TV or nothing, so…”

“That’s aiight. Come to my place tomorrow morning. I’ll get the movies and stuff.”

\--

 

Saying that Shao didn’t have a TV was an understatement. He wasn’t homeless, but the ratty little apartment that he could barely afford with the money he earned from doing God knows what for Fat Annie was no better. The fridge was mostly empty, and his bedroom consisted of a mattress on the floor with all of his clothes and shoes in the closet. The nicest things in his apartment were his DJ and recording set-up; which had taken almost a year to save up for.

Besides all that, he lived alone. His dad died before he was born and his mother died from a drug overdose when he was 13. He’d managed to stay out of foster care by lying on a few records and has since been able to more or less care for himself. Hustling with Fat Annie wasn't new to Shao, and with his mom always high on something, feeding himself wasn't new either.

Shao prided himself on being independent, but he wasn't about to show some stranger how he was living. So he was grateful that Zeke had offered his place instead of the other way around.

Zeke lived within walking distance to the school, so after a quick subway ride, Shao got there right at their meeting time: 10am.

The apartment complex was nice enough but it definitely wasn't fancy. And it was definitely better than where Shao was staying. Shaolin walked past some neighborhood kids playing and began up the stairs to Zeke’s unit.

For some reason, Shao felt uncharacteristically… nervous. His arms were folded and his fingers drummed at his sides. He constantly tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and his breathing was quick and shallow.

“Fuck I got to be nervous for,” he mumbled as he knocked on the door. The first few knocks were so weak that he silently kicked himself and knocked again.

“Hold on, hold on, I heard you the first time,” Shao heard Zeke shout from the other side of the door.

After the sound of chain locks and clicks being tugged at, Zeke finally opened the door. He was wearing a blue tank with a pair of grey sweatpants that hung off his hips. Standard Saturday lounging clothes, but it made Shao feel apprehensive anyway.

“Sorry man,” Zeke grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. “I stayed up really late writing some stuff and just woke up a minute ago.”

Shao bit his lip some more. “You're good. Let's just get to work.” The sooner they finish this project the better.

Zeke nodded and stepped aside so Shao could come in. The place was homey enough. A couch and a loveseat with a coffee table made the simple living room, and the kitchen seemed well stocked. It was definitely a nicer place than Shao had ever lived in.

“Your parents here?” Shao asked following Zeke toward his room, he assumed.

“I stay with my aunt and her boyfriend, but nah. They both work today.” Zeke opened the door to his bedroom. In the corner closest to the door was his twin sized bed with messy hand-me-down sheets, and across from it sat a lone tv that was probably about as old as they were. 

Being in Zeke’s room felt too intimate. Like Shao was listening in on a secret he shouldn't have been hearing. He literally met this kid a day ago and now he was standing where Zeke slept, ate, changed clothes…

“We can start off with this movie called Saturday Night Fever,” Zeke said interrupting Shao’s thoughts. “It's a disco movie from the 70s. And I got some old Donna Summer records…”

“You own Donna Summer records?” Shao teased.

Zeke gave his signature lopsided grin and Shao’s stomach cringed. “Nah, I asked my friend for them. She's all into disco stars and stuff.”

Shao snorted, “Why ain't she helping us then?” He was only joking. Last thing Shao needed was more unwanted assistance.

“She's busy today. Maybe you know her? Her name’s Mylene….” 

 

“I don't know no Mylene.” Shao looked over at Zeke who was staring off into space, mouthing words he couldn't hear. “She your girl or something?”

 

Zeke jerked back into reality and stared at Shao then at the ground, “Not really…”

“Either she is or she isn't.”  
“She isn't.”  
“Oh.”

They were quiet for a few more seconds, Shao staring at Zeke and Zeke staring at the Donna Summer record in his hand.

“I really wanted her to be…,” Zeke continued, breaking the silence. He finally looked back up at Shao with a look he couldn't place. “But now I'm not so sure. I do love her though.”

Shao nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against Zeke's bed. “We gone watch the movie now or what?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

\--

 

Halfway through the movie, Shao swore on his Timbs he was about to die, deadass, B. Not only was it boring, but the dance moves were wack. He looked over at Zeke who was sitting on the floor next to him with his arms folded and his eyes staring intently at the screen.

“Man, this shit is wack,” Shao complained.

Zeke snapped out of his daze and looked over at Shao. “It's alright. The dancing is cool though.”

Shao rolled his eyes and hopped up on his feet. He dramatically copied John Travolta’s moves, shuffling his feet and waving his arms as he spun in circles. “You call that shit cool?”

Instead of laughing, Zeke just stared at Shao with his big, brown eyes and that dopey grin he sometimes got. Shao dropped his arms and stared back. Mostly in shock.

“That was amazing, man. You slick,” Zeke finally commented. “Flash was right for picking you as the head.”

Shao ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well. He gave me you as an assistant so obviously not slick enough.”

“What you mean?”

Sighing, Shao plopped back down on the floor next to Zeke and pulled out a joint and a lighter. “I mean, Flash don't trust me to do this shit on my own. I been his apprentice for 3 years now, man. I don't need no help on this.”

Zeke sat quietly, watching Shao take a hit from the joint and pass it over. “We all need some help. Sometimes.”

“Not motherfucking Shaolin Fantastic. I write my own shit. Mix my own shit. Dance to my own shit. I could do this myself.”

“You write?” Zeke asked, slightly more interested.

“A little bit.” Shao began to pull out his phone and opened up one of his files for his partner to listen to.

He watched Zeke the entire time while he listened to his most recent song. This didn't help give any insight at all to what he was thinking, considering he sat emotionless through the whole thing.

Finally, Zeke spoke up. “That shit is fire, nigga. You really are talented.”

All these compliments in less than an hour. Shaolin’s chest was tightening as he took another drag. “Thanks, man.”

“But I see what Flash was talking about when he met up with me. You don't know shit about love.” He snorted at the last part of his statement but Shao didn't find shit funny. Why was Flash putting his business out there like that?

“Fuck you mean, B?” Shao countered, slightly on the defensive.

Zeke wrapped his fingers around Shao's wrist. “Chill, man. I'm just saying love ain't about big booty freaks and fucking in the bathroom. Your shit is still good, bro.” 

“Oh.” Shao looked at his wrist and swallowed. Why the fuck isn't he angry right now? If this was any other person he would've told their asses off. Instead, he felt like running away. “I mean. It's just a song.”

Zeke nodded and pulled out a notebook and pencil from his sweatpants pocket. Where his hand once had its hold on Shao's arm, there was a slight burning.

They sat quietly for the next few minutes. Inhaling the smoke and feeling the high. Shao's entire body felt as if it were falling apart, held together only by the slight touch of Zeke's shoulder against his. But that was only from the weed. 

“Mystery man,  
give me a dance,  
fill me with your love  
like it's your last chance.”

“What?” Shao coughed. He looked over at Zeke who was tapping his pencil against the notepad.

“Lyrics for the lead female. I was thinking of a good chorus for the duet piece.” Zeke answered, returning Shao's gaze.

“Oh.” Shao leaned the side of his head against Zeke's bed, looking over at his writing as he continued.

“Angel of mine,  
so sweet and divine,  
take my hand,  
let me run your mind.”

By the end of his last line, Zeke's face was right in front of Shao's. Their eyes were piercing into each other's and with each breath, the air got thicker. 

Shao bit his lower lip and nodded. “You real good at that,” he whispered, not needing to speak too loudly because of how close their faces were. “Your words I mean. You should. Keep writing.”

Zeke stared for a few seconds longer then pulled his head away, taking all the air with him. Shao sat back damn near gasping. Neither of them had noticed that the movie had been over for a while now.

“I got Rollbounce too,” Zeke mumbled and got up to change the movie.

 

\--

 

Soon, after Rollbounce ended, Zeke's aunt had come back home. Luckily, they opened a window and sprayed down to get the smell of weed out the apartment.

“Ay, Zeke, is this your friend?” She asked after opening the door to check on them.

“Sí, tía. This is Shaolin. He's the head of the play Ms. Green told you I'd be working on.” Zeke answered, clasping his hand on Shao's shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” Shao greeted, shaking her hand. She didn't look much like Zeke, but the resemblance was there. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with strands falling all around her face from a long day. It took a lot of working to keep an apartment in the Bronx.

“Are you going to stay for dinner, sweetheart? I'm sure we can cook you up something,” Zeke's aunt offered, already making a list of things in her head that she could make.

“Actually, I need to get going,” Shao rejected. He looked over at Zeke, who looked slightly disappointed. “I got work tonight. And I need to get some of the songs we finished mixed and mastered, so.”

“Oh! Well, okay dear. Any friend of Zeke's is welcome here.” She reached over and gave Shao a gentle pat on the shoulder and turned away.

Zeke let out a breath and looked over at Shao. “Sorry about that.”

“It's no problem.”

They stared at each other for a little longer. Not wanting to say anything and end the day. But it was already over, and dragging it out only made Shao more and more late to Les Inferno.

“I'll have the songs ready by tomorrow at my place,” Shao said, walking toward the front door. Zeke followed behind him and nodded before opening it up for him.

The walk to Les Inferno seemed longer than it ever had and Shao's usually chaotic mind was suddenly still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they listen to by Shao is actually a song by Shamiek called "Jiggle It" which is on his Soundcloud. Anyway! I know how this story is gonna go and how it ends so any delay to the chapters getting out is due to pure procrastination lol please be patient with me and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry lmao :) this chapter is like 3k words so i hope that kinda makes up for how long it's been  
> also i am A Gay, and I do use some homophobic slurs in this chapter, but it's not often

Zeke's lips made fierce contact with Shao's and his larger fingers gripped hard into his back. It was painful, but Shao's need to be touched overpowered any other feeling. 

Their breaths were quick and heavy between each other as Ezekiel ran his fingers down Shaolin’s back. It was enough to get a shuddering inhale from his mouth.

“Well if it isn't Shaolin Fag-tastic!”

The sneering voice yanked Shao out of his fantasy and dragged him back into Les Inferno.

Cadillac, Fat Annie's son, strode over to where Shaolin sat on a stool by the bar. His large body seemed to be even more puffed out and filled in his white suit. The evil grin that played on his face made Shao's stomach crawl, but he forced himself to stay emotionless.

“I know you better have my momma’s money, lil nigga,” Cadillac growled. “I knew yo daddy, a damn bum who always tried to steal a quick buck. And you just like him.”

Adrenaline was already pushing through Shaolin’s body, and after the mention of his dad, his skin was damn near on fire. “I got Annie's money. I ain't no fucking thief.”

The sound of clacking heels and a deep chuckle came from behind, “I know you're not, baby.” Annie stood behind Shao with the same twisted smile that was on her son’s face. Even though the club hadn't opened yet, the club owner stood decked out in her most expensive golden dress. A fur boa was wrapped around her neck and her makeup was done to the T. Her hand rested on Shaolin's shoulder as she drummed her long nails against his chest.

“You always have my money. That's how I know you're going to do great things one day,” she mused. Cadillac snorted and turned his attention to the bartender.

“Actually, Annie,” Shao continued, “I need to ask for a break for a few weeks… See, I'm working on some music…”

“Music!” Annie scoffed and shook her head. “Boy haven't I told you that music ain't gone get you nowhere? Staying with me and helping with my money is what'll make you a rich man.” She stated matter of factly and took a drag from one of her fancy cigarettes.

Shaolin sighed heavily. “I know Annie. It's just for a few weeks. I'm helping out Flash-”

“Flash!” Cadillac interjected, snorting. “Annie I told you this nigga was a faggot. Flash hang around all them gay niggas.”

“Flash ain't fucking gay,” Shao snapped.

“Oh, but you are?” 

Cadillac’s howling kept Shao from defending himself and a familiar twinge grew at the pit of his stomach. 

“Cadillac get on from over here,” Fat Annie snapped. “My baby knows he ain't no faggot.” Her hands gripped at Shao's shoulders and rubbed him gently. It was almost too much to keep from jerking away.

“You messing with my money, boy. But I'll let you work on your music.”

Shaolin slid off his seat and thanked Annie. “I promise I'll make it up to you.” 

Annie gave a big laugh and took another puff of smoke. “I know you will, Shaolin.”

\--

When Shaolin was finally in his apartment alone, away from all the madness of Les Inferno, he was finally able to think. Which probably was not a good thing.

Normally his fantasies were faceless, meaning he could ignore them, or pretend they weren't what they were.

But now his thoughts were plastered with Zeke's face. With Zeke's body. And Zeke was a man. Which bothered Shaolin the most. 

He buried his face into his pillow and took the biggest breath he could manage before opening his laptop and putting together the first demo of their song, which made ignoring Ezekiel impossible.

The lyrics were all his and the beat reminded Shaolin of all the records they listened to together. Of how close their bodies were and how it drove Shao mad. This song had Zeke written all over it. Not to mention it was the first demo of only one song. They were nowhere near being done working together. 

Shao closed his computer before he drove himself mad.

\--

“Flash, I think I need to work on the rest of the songs on my own.”

Shao's senior pulled the headphones off and leaned back into his seat to get a good look at Shao. His face was a mixture of exasperation and pure confusion. 

“You're still pulling this shit after the masterpiece you and Zeke just put together?” Flash asked with a hint of amusement. When he realized that Shao's face didn't have the normal indignation or entitlement, Flash grew serious. “What's the problem? This demo I just heard is one of your best works.”

Shaolin shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms across his chest. “Our personalities just don't match. I don't know.” A sorry excuse. He sat in the desk across from Flash and slid his hands down his face. “Look, I just can't work with him anymore.”

Flash shook his head. “Do you want me to talk to him about it?”

“No, no that's not…”

“Then what is it, Shaolin?” Flash asked tiredly. “At this point I need you to seriously work with me. I love what you two can put together and I need this for my play. What do we have to do to make this work?”

Shaolin sunk further into his seat. He hadn't realized how selfish he was being. He was about to change damn near the entire play just because of some stupid fantasy he had one time. “I'll make it work.” He mumbled and started getting his things to meet up with Zeke at his place.

“Shao, I know you might not like him,” Wrong.  
“And you probably don't even want to be near him,” So wrong.  
“But please, do this for me. I want another demo from you two by Monday.”

All Shaolin could do was nod and head out the door.

\--

When Shao arrived at Zeke's apartment, he swore that there was some kind of party being thrown inside. Loud shouts and laughing greeted him at the front door and he was sure that his knocking wouldn’t be heard. Even if he made sure to give a firm knock on the first try this time. 

Apparently it was enough, because a wide grinning Zeke yanked open the door and almost barreled out of the doorway. 

“Sorry man,” Zeke breathed mid-laughter. “My crew wanted to come over after they heard I was working with you and-” 

“And we wanted to see if it was true for ourselves,” a smaller boy interrupted, pushing past Zeke and sizing up Shao. He couldn't have been older than 16 but he stood with his chest puffed out like he owned the place. “You can call me Boo-Boo. And inside are my brothers Dizzee and Ra-Ra.” He pointed to his brothers respectively as they stood staring at Shaolin from behind Zeke.

“I follow your Instagram and SoundCloud man. You're a genius,” the one called Dizzee said. He reached out to shake Shaolin's hand. “I can't believe Zeke gets to work with you… Shaolin Fantastic, the lady killing romantic.”

Zeke sniffed and side-eyed Shao. “The lady killing romantic?”

Shaolin scratched the back of his neck. “It's just a stage name. Y'all can call me Shao.” Zeke snorted and pushed past everyone into the apartment. The brothers followed after and Shao trudged in behind them.

Zeke and Shao got about as much work done as possible; which wasn't much considering all of the distractions. 

Dizzee pretty much did his own thing, but his younger brothers were loud and always cracking jokes. Shao wanted to be mad, but he couldn't help but feel grateful that he wasn't alone with Zeke again. The brothers not only distracted him from his work but from his own thoughts.

And he kind of liked them.

“Bro, I'm fucking starving!” Boo-Boo complained loudly, “Your auntie ain't make us no food, Zeke?”

“My aunt ain't just here to make y'all niggas food,” Zeke replied shaking his head. “We can go get some stuff from that corner store down the street.”

“Hell yeah,” Ra-Ra chimed in. “They got the best tacos. Come on, now I'm hungry!”

Zeke looked over at Shao. “You coming?” 

Shaolin shook his head, “Nah, I ain't hungry. Imma work on this song a little more.”

Zeke nodded and grabbed his jacket. Dizzee finally looked up from his sketchbook and looked at his brothers. “Get me some of the beef tacos and the mild sauce. This room has the perfect aura for my best piece.” He took in a deep breath as if he were absorbing all of the energy around him and got back to drawing.

Boo-Boo shook his head. “Alright, whatever. We'll be back!”

Shaolin finally exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to get back to work in this rare silence.

“How long have you been cool with Zeke?”

Dizzee’s voice cut through the quiet and his drawing pad had been set aside.

“Oh, we aren't- I mean, we just met a few weeks ago. It was Flash’s idea for us to work together. I'd never met him before,” Shao responded.

“Really?” Dizzee blinked in genuine disbelief. “You two work together so well it's like… a box of firecrackers and a match. Like y'all are on the same frequency with matching wavelengths, you know?”

“No, I don't know. The fuck is you talking about?” Shao rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

“All I'm saying,” Dizzee continued, ignoring Shaolin's annoyance. “Is that you two make masterpieces together. This record is starting to sound really good.”

“Yeah, well. It'd be better if we could actually get it done.” Shao's neck grew hot at the embarrassment of Dizzee’s praise, which wasn't normal for him. Shao was well aware of his talents and little compliments are easily taken. But this one was different.

A few minutes passed before Zeke and the other brothers came storming back into the room smelling like tacos.

“We got food!” Boo-Boo shouted before jumping onto the couch and digging into the plastic bag he carried in. 

Zeke slid into the seat next to Shao. “I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I got you some just in case.” He passed Shao a bag and gave his smile. Shaolin tried to keep himself from looking upset.

“Thanks, man. Really appreciate it.”

Dizzee sweeped up his pencils and markers into his brown messenger bag. “I’d love to stay and vibe with you guys, but I’m gonna go see Thor.” He gave his brothers parting daps.

“I ain't know there was a new Thor movie out,” Shao said after slapping Dizzee’s hand.

Boo-Boo snorted and Ra-Ra looked from Dizzee to Shao and back to his brother again. Zeke was staring intently at the computer screen.

Dizzee just smiled and opened the door. “No, Thor is my boyfriend. See y'all at the house tonight,” he called before heading out the door.

Zeke tapped the computer screen. “I think we should add more drums after this part.” His voice was tense and he wasn't looking Shao in the eye.

“Yeah, that'd be tight,” Shao replied and he swore could feel the room let out an exhale.

But Shao's entire body was tense now. He could hear Boo-Boo and Ra-Ra’s mumbling and laughter that he knows is directed towards him. Zeke won't even give Shao a glance. He must've done something wrong. 

‘I can't freak out here.’ Shao thought frantically to himself. His fingers drummed the table before he finally jumped up and started to put away his things. Zeke sprung back in surprise and the brothers had stopped talking to stare at Shao.

“Look, I got to go. See y'all.” Shao said briskly before walking to the front door.

Zeke stumbled after him and grabbed his arm. “Wait, what's wrong?”

“Ain't nothing wrong Zeke. I just gotta go, alright?” Shao yanked his arm away from Zeke's grasp and he could practically see his assistants face fall.

“Okay. Well, what about the song? Doesn't Flash want the demo this Monday? We aren't even close to being done.”

“I'll talk to Flash about that. Don't fucking worry about it. Now let me leave.” Shao knew his voice was short. He knew he was being unnecessarily rude to Zeke. But he had to get away from him. From his friends. From his stupid ass smile.

Zeke stepped away from the door and stared blankly at Shao. “Alright.”

Shao stormed away leaving Ezekiel behind him.

\--

Shaolin's apartment had poor lighting to begin with, but now he left it completely dark. He spent the entire Sunday inside. Luckily, he didn't get a single call from Annie about why he skipped out on Saturday night or why he hadn't come by today.

Now he sat on his dingy sofa; naked besides his underwear briefs, and staring at the song he and Zeke had been working on. It wasn't done at all but Shaolin did the best he could to tie all the strings together and send the files to Flash. He closed his laptop and went back to staring at the marks on the ceiling.

Minutes later, or maybe hours, Shao’s phone lit up with a text from Flash.

> “Sounds good, but not your best.”

The sick feeling only grows stronger as Shao curls up on the sofa and forces himself to sleep.

\---

“Shao!!! Shao open the door!!!”

Shaolin leaped off the couch and forced himself to snap into consciousness. The pounding at his door continued. Shao grabbed his katana from the corner of his living room and prepared himself for anything. Was this one of Annie's people? Or someone against Annie?

“Shao!!” More knocking.

Swallowing his fear, Shaolin opened the door to see Zeke standing there, fist up and ready to knock again.

“Shao! What the fuck- why do you have a sword?!” Zeke stared down at the large blade in confusion.

“I could ask you why you banging on niggas’ door like you the cops,” Shao retorted but he lowered his blade and relaxed slightly. “What are you doing here? How'd you get my address?”

Zeke shoved his hands in his pockets. “You weren't at school today. Flash came up to me and said that we could've done better on our last song. I know we didn't finish it together, so I figured you did it on your own.”

“That's not answering my question,” Shao replied. Now it was his turn to not look him in the eyes.

“I asked Flash for your address so I could come over and edit the song with you. He doesn't know I didn't finish it with you.” Zeke paused for a few moments and gave a heavy sigh. “Look I know you don't like me but-”

“I do like you,” Shao interjected, heart beating way too fast. “I mean. I don't not like you.”

“Then why did you do the song without me? Why did you just leave Saturday?” His brown eyes were so wide and sad. Shao felt inclined to pet his big head and tell him everything was okay. But it really wasn't. Zeke needed to leave.

When Shao didn't answer, Zeke continued. “Was it because of Dizzee? I didn't think you'd be bothered by him having a boyfriend but Ra-Ra said you might and…”

Shao shook his head. “No. No it's not Dizzee. Look, I'm not upset by anyone, so stop asking that.”

“Then what's wrong with you, Shao!?” Zeke grabbed Shao's shoulder and got closer to his face.

He could feel it again. The heat that he had felt when he was in Zeke's apartment and when he was in Les Inferno. Shao couldn't control the tears now and fell on his knees.

Zeke rushed down to meet him. “Shao?! Shao I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please tell me what's wrong!”

Shaolin's voice caught in his throat and he buried his head into Zeke's chest. “This ain't fucking right! I shouldn't be feeling this way about you dammit!! Get the fuck out of here!!”

He cried harder now and gripped at his sides. He felt disgusted for showing all of these emotions. For allowing himself to gain another weakness that would kill him if Annie, or Cadillac, or any of the other dudes that were after him found out. Zeke pulled Shao closer and held him tight. “No, I'm not going nowhere.”

They stayed there on the floor like that for a while, Shao crying into Zeke's chest until he was all cried out.

The feeling after crying was far worse. The guilt of outing all of his problems on Zeke and the embarrassment of telling him about his feelings weighed down on him.

Zeke stood up from the floor, taking Shao's hand and brought him to the couch. “You don't want to stay on the floor all night, right?” Shao sat on the far end of the couch, away from Zeke. The last thing he wanted right now was pity.

The laptop that had been sitting on the floor next to the couch was now opened and running. “I think the song sounded real good, but it needed something at the end…” Zeke rambled as he worked more on their song.

Shao was barely able to comprehend what was happening. That breakdown had physically drained him and all he could do was grunt in approval at Zeke's suggestions. He doesn't even remember the suggestions.

He doesn't even remember falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard but thanks for reading! again i know how i want this to end so either next chapter or the one after will be the last :( I will be writing more tgd things though! and with part 2 coming out soon i'm so excited! i love this fandom


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this one :*

The gray, early morning light filtered through the blinds from the lone window in Shaolin's living room. He doesn't remember much from last night, but Shao can feel the heaviness in his body from a night of crying. When he starts to come to his senses, he realizes that his head was resting on Zeke's chest. His body was sandwiched between Zeke and the couch and his left arm was draped across the other boy’s waist.

“Fuck,” Shao breathed before carefully lifting himself off of Zeke. Last night’s events came rushing back along with the wrenching feelings of guilt and embarrassment. He must have climbed onto him late in the night but he couldn't remember. 

Shaking himself off he carefully walked into the kitchen to rinse his face and get a glass of water. 

Illuminated by Shao's laptop screen, Flash stood leaning against the counter with a pair of headphones on, staring at the computer. At the sound of Shaolin's footsteps, he looked up and took off the headset. “Good morning, grasshopper.”

“Flash. What are you doing here?” Shao wasn't completely surprised that Flash was here. He often showed up at the apartment usually with some mission, but never this early on a school day.

“The leads in the play are rehearsing their duets today,” Flash replied. “Ezekiel told me you two would fix your song.”

Shao exhaled slightly. “Right, sorry. Um, we finished it last night, I think.” He does remember Zeke having the laptop with him and editing the song that Shao had tried to do on his own. What he doesn't remember is if the song ever got finished or if it even sounded good.

Flash nodded, “It sounds much better. I knew you tried to do this one on your own Shaolin.” The seniors tone wasn't angry but Shao ducked away from it anyway. “I gave Ezekiel your address so you two could work out whatever problems you had with each other but…” He tilted his head to where Zeke still lay splayed out on the couch. “I see you both worked it out fine.” Flash’s voice had a knowing and slightly playful tone that brought heat all through Shao's body.

“No, he’s not- it’s not like that Flash,” Shao stammered, messing with stray papers to distract his hands. 

Flash didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. “Remember what I told you when you first started working with me?”

“That music is the only reason?” Shao answered, remembering the long list of rules Flash had ordered him to memorize before they started actually making music.

“That's right,” Flash confirmed. “What makes your stuff sound good is if it's authentic. If it's from you. From your fire.” The senior pounded a fist at his chest to emphasize his point. “You and Zeke's demos… they're amazing. Continue to nurture that magic and it'll give back to you. In time. Osu.” Flash picked up his book bag and slid his way past Shao, giving him a farewell pat on the shoulder.

And as quiet as he came, the quieter he left.

Zeke continued to snore softly on the sofa, despite the conversation. Shaolin couldn't help but to crouch next to him admire the peacefulness of his relaxed muscles and steady breathing. He felt the pull of wanting to get back on top of Zeke's sleeping body. To rest his head against the slowly rising and falling chest. But that want was soon replaced with shame, and Shao had to leave. Again.

Sighing heavily, Shao grabbed his bag and laptop before leaving Zeke in the apartment.

\--

Being a grade higher than Zeke made it easy for Shao to try and avoid him. Even though they ran in completely different circles though, Shao kept his eyes open. He didn't want to give Zeke the opportunity to call him out in front of the whole school, damaging whatever status he had there.

“Aye, yo Shao!! Shaolin!!”

Everyone in the hallway glanced back at the shouter and at Shao, but Shaolin stood frozen, fearing the worst.

“Shao, nigga, I know you ain't deaf!” Boo-Boo slapped his hand on Shaolin's shoulder and shook him a little bit. His brothers were walking up to them a little farther behind and time started moving at a normal pace again.

“What you hollerin my name for, damn munchkin?” Shao asked doing his best to sound as normal as possible. He didn't know how much Zeke had told his brothers.

“You the one acting like you can't hear!” Boo retorted. “Where Zeke at?”

Shao stiffened. “How should I know where he at? Ain't you in his class,” he asked pointing to Ra-Ra.

Ra-Ra shook his head. “Zeke wasn't there today. And he told us yesterday he was gone be with you.”

“Yeah,” Dizzee chimed in. “He even ditched us when we were gonna see the new Star Wars um….. Road One?”

“It's ROGUE One, idiot!” Ra snapped.

“Look, I don't know where your friend is, alright?” Shao said, turning away. “He probably stayed home. I know y'all got his number.”

“We was just checking on him,” Boo-Boo yelled after him. “You acting like you don't give a fuck if he's alright!”

Shao kept walking away, ignoring the Kipling brothers as he pushed through the hallway. School wasn't over yet but he couldn't take it anymore. And Zeke….

He was probably still at Shaolin's place, where he'd eventually have to confront his partner. The thought made Shao cold all over, but he had to get this done. He had to let Zeke yell at him and never come back. At least this time Flash wouldn't deny that this partnership was not going to work out.

The train ride home was quiet with everyone being at work or at school. Shao took the time to rehearse in his head what he was going to say. If he should take all the blame or find some way to put it all on Zeke. If he should lie and say that he was on some drug and wasn't thinking clearly. 

Against Shaolin's luck, the train seemed to get to his stop faster than normal. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to his apartment.

\--

Zeke sat shirtless looking out the window and writing in a small notepad. He didn't notice Shao when he walked in the door until he gave a slight cough to wake the poet out of his daze. They stared at each other silently for a moment until Zeke finally spoke up.

“You just...left?” The obvious statement was posed as a question. Zeke put his pen and pad aside and turned to face Shao.

“I went to school. I thought you would come.”

Zeke shook his head, “I had too much to think about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

More silence. The air was thick and buzzing and Shao's breaths were too short to get any oxygen to his brain. “Look, Zeke, I get if you-”

“If you like me why don't you never want me around?” Zeke interjected. “Why you always push me away?” He was up on his feet now, walking closer and closer to Shao. 

This was not good. “I don't like you,” Shao breathed. “I was high. The weed was laced.”

Zeke grabbed one of Shao's hands into his own. “Bullshit.” Shao flinched extremely hard when the other boy practically yanked him in closer. He prepared himself to be thrown on the floor or smacked around, but when Zeke grabbed his chin with a free hand and pulled his face in closer he- oh.

Zeke let go of Shao's hand and wrapped his arm around Shao's waist pulling him in closer. Shaolin's eyes were wide open, watching Zeke as he kissed him; big brown eyes closed and long eyelashes fluttering on Shao's face. He could feel the tears welling up again and spilling over before Zeke pulled away.

“I'm sorry,” Shao managed to choke out.

“Sorry for what? Did you not want me to…”

“No! Yes? Look…” Shao buried his face into his hands and took in a staggering breath. “That's. Not right. This is all wrong…”

Zeke grabbed his hands and pulled them away from Shao's face. “When I do somethin wrong I can feel it, you know? Like I never want to do that shit again, but… I don't feel that right now.” He wrapped his arms around Shaolin again. “I want to do that again and again.” He laughed at his own corny ass words and got a tiny smile out of Shao. “That's how I know this ain't wrong.”

Shao pressed his head into Zeke's chest and took in long steady breaths. “It's weird, though.”

“Weird? Yeah, a little. Different, maybe. But not wrong. I really like you, Shao. I like your music, your style, your everything. I like how you make me feel like we could run this city. There's nothing wrong with you.”

Shao could feel knots in his shoulders loosen and weights on his head be lifted after having sat there for years and years. He had never felt so light. So light that he could lift his head back up and kiss Zeke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Last chapter coming up soon and finishing this is a little bittersweet tbh! I'm gonna try and get it out before part 2 comes out (and ruins all of my children and their relationships COUGH)   
> as always thank you guys for reading my stuff and leaving nice comments it really makes me so happy :)


End file.
